


keep both eyes on the road tonight cause I am driving home to you

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [5]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, PeléMaradona - Freeform, Soulmate AU, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Keep you waiting, hour after hour, every night in your lonely towerLooking down, at all of the wreckage, when we met, you never expectedAnd you say, maybe we don't deserve love.





	keep both eyes on the road tonight cause I am driving home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [que el cielo ayude al tonto que se enamore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581121) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo). 



> Opa, nos 45 do segundo tempo consegui produzir um alimiento há muito tempo prometido 👀  
> A fic se passa com algumas divergências do soulmate AU criado por @pvnkflamingo. Recomendo que leiam, é lindo e cheio de poetic writing. :')
> 
> Feliz dia de los enamorados, mi amor. Espero que você goste desse singelo presentinho que não veio acompanhado de um cartão e nem alfajores, mas foi de coração. Te quiero mucho, si? 💛💙
> 
> (A música do título é We Don't Deserve Love, do Arcade Fire. Recomendo escutar com cautela, dói um pouquinho haha)

Se havia algo que Vadão não considerava como parte de sua vida eram as crenças - em deuses, em verdades absolutas ou qualquer coisa, ele não as levava para o coração. Ainda que compreendesse que muitas delas pareciam trazer sentido para a vida das pessoas, o dublê não era alguém que costumava atribuir a qualquer força superior o poder de alterar o que aconteceria em sua vida – apenas ele teria esse poder e, na maior parte das vezes, preferia não usá-lo, seguindo a grande filosofia de Zeca Pagodinho de simplesmente deixar a vida o levar. 

Foi por isso que, ao ver um nome escrito em seu quadril, em uma caligrafia desenhada em um tom forte de vermelho como um corte, ele não deu muita importância. 

Pois veja bem, ele não acreditava muito em almas gêmeas. Não por qualquer rebeldia juvenil que envolvia quebrar o sistema que as relações amorosas se formavam ou pela vontade de viver uma vida livre, sem impedimentos de uma relação escrita nas estrelas - ou melhor, em sua pele -, mas sim pelos exemplos que via em seu dia-a-dia. Ter os nomes marcados em sua pele não impediu seus pais de viverem um casamento infeliz onde o que havia sobrado era mera comodidade e não realmente qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso que justificasse aquela união, então, para que deixar que um garrancho decidisse quem seria a pessoa a qual Vadão passaria o restante de sua vida ao lado?

Não, não seria isso que iria guiar suas escolhas. Ele sequer conhecia algum Martin e duvidava muito que talvez conhecesse. Que tipo de nome era aquele?

 

*******

 

O namoro de Júlia e Caco era daqueles que, após passar muito tempo na presença dos dois, Vadão tinha certeza que jamais iria se amarrar em alguém. No meio de tantos beijos e demonstrações públicas de afeto,  era praticamente impossível de se manter uma conversa na mesa de bar. As garrafas de cerveja acumulavam embaixo da mesa e o dublê estava ciente que boa parte daquele consumo era dele. 

Todo carnaval era assim. Sentar-se em um barzinho da rua Augusta que tinha um nome diferentão o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Caco, uma comida boa o suficiente para agradar Júlia e uma rota de escape para algum canto com alguém que Vadão tivesse conhecido na hora, quando as coisas começassem a ficar desconfortáveis. No fundo, ainda que o outro tivesse sido seu amigo a vida toda, precisava admitir, ele ficava um saco na presença da namorada.  
A feição do moreno não escondia seu tédio, enquanto os olhos procuravam pelas mesas ao redor alguém que pudesse arrastar para ali e começar a conversar.

A questão é que, embora não tivessem o nome um do outro em seu corpo, Caco e Júlia diziam-se apaixonados e acreditavam que conseguiriam fazer aquela relação funcionar ainda que o nome de outra mulher estivesse gravado na pele do dublê. _Guadalupe_. Vadão se lembrava perfeitamente de quando haviam conversado sobre isso e ele havia dado força ao amigo para ignorar completamente aquele _aviso do universo_ e seguir em frente com aquela relação.  
Se ele se arrependia? Um pouco.

Bastante.

Vadão voltou sua atenção para a mesa quando ouviu Júlia, de repente, soltar:

  
_“E você, Vadão? Não vai arrumar alguém sério não?”_  


  
***

 

Quando jogou Caco desacordado no banco carona do Opala, ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Há minutos atrás, o plano de cair na estrada e se vingar de todos os argentinos em seu solo natal parecia concreto mas, agora, atravessando as cidades do interior paulista, ele começava a questionar aquela decisão um tanto quanto insana. 

Mas claro que não ia transparecer aquilo para Caco quando este acordasse. Se é que ia acordar. Seguiria com o plano até que, pelo menos, tivessem comprado Alfajores o suficiente para que comesse só aquilo em todas as refeições. Que se explodisse o plano. Que Júlia e o namorado argentino se explodissem.   
Aquela seria a sua viagem com seu melhor amigo. 

O ronco pesado do outro era a trilha sonora que havia embalado todos aqueles quilômetros de estrada, enquanto ele repensava todos os pontos daquele plano sem muitos estágios conforme as horas passavam, até a luz do sol começar a aparecer em seu espelho retrovisor. A mochila repleta de remédios e alguns sacos de biscoito que havia comprado em uma loja de conveniências em algum posto beira de estrada estava jogada no banco de trás do carro. Parte dele ainda não acreditava que estava enfiando Jorge em uma roubada tão grande só para vingar o chifre do melhor amigo.

_ “Onde a gente tá?” _

_ “Acabamos de passar a divisa do Paraná.” _

As coisas que ele fazia por aquela amizade.

 

  
***

  
Jorge estava desaparecido nas mãos de uma noiva louca e sabe-se lá se estava inteiro ainda, dado o desespero daquela mulher em chegar até Buenos Aires e fugir do marido. Vadão havia passado as últimas horas no chão de uma van repleta de argentinos cantantes e os braços ralados do atropelamento falso de horas atrás enquanto Caco, nos fundos da van, ignorava a bagunça organizada feita pelos rapazes músicos, observando a estrada pela janela de uma forma tão melancólica que Vadão sentiu que era capaz de atirar seus sapatos na cabeça do outro só para confirmar se ele ainda era capaz de ter alguma reação.  O clima entre os amigos não estava o melhor desde a grande discussão da noite anterior e os dublês certamente não tinham movido um músculo para tentar resolver aquilo.  
A sensação de que o plano de vingança havia falhado combinado com os machucados pelos braços e a cantoria do músico loiro ao seu lado definitivamente não era a melhor forma de terminar toda aquela aventura, mas o moreno já começava a aceitar sua derrota - que, ao contrário do Brasil em 2014, não fora de longe algo que pudesse ser classificado como uma derrota magnífica.

Pararam no caminho até Buenos Aires em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada para que pudessem descansar as pernas, comer alguma coisa e logo Vadão se encontrou no canto da lanchonete decorada em vermelho, com um copo de mate quente na mão e Martin tagarelando sobre a beleza do mundo e viver a vida sem pensar no futuro - todo aquele discurso que parecia de um universitário de humanas ou artes que Vadão geralmente ridicularizava sem pensar duas vezes mas que, na voz de Martin, parecia uma bela palestra de autoajuda de algum guru espiritual extremamente bem resolvido com a vida e, ainda que ele jamais fosse evitar um comentário sarcástico mascarando o quão irresponsável ele achava que aquela forma de ver a vida poderia ser.

Logo retornaram de volta para a van - agora, sem a cantoria, mas sim, uma conversa agradável entre os quatro rapazes, enquanto Lupe mantinha os olhos na estrada e Caco parecia viajar para sabe-se lá onde. Agora, Vadão tampouco prestava atenção no amigo, mas sim, na forma animada que Martin contava histórias de sua vida como se fossem amigos de décadas.

Um outro ponto que havia puxado a atenção do dublê fora a caligrafia avermelhada e apressada em seu quadril, onde ele jurava ter lido Oswaldo escrito.

 

***

 

A volta para o Brasil havia feito com que as memórias de tudo o que tinham passado na Argentina se tornasse distante, ainda que não passassem de algumas semanas do seu retorno. Por vezes, Vadão se perguntava se situações realmente haviam acontecido da forma que se lembrava ou se já tinham caído no grande processo de ressignificação da memória. Porém, o impacto do músico argentino de cabelos loiros era tão vívida em sua mente quanto a certeza de que era seu nome escrito na pele do outro.  
Tempos atrás, ele teria dado risada se alguém lhe dissesse que acabaria com o rapaz preso em seus pensamentos. Vadão simplesmente não funcionava daquela forma, se apegar era algo que vinha com o tempo e, ainda que por vezes encontrasse com outros que, assim como ele, não acreditavam em almas gêmeas e não estavam na busca daquele amor eterno tão romantizado pela arte e pelos mais velhos. Ver a si mesmo, de repente, buscando motivos para não pegar no volante mais uma vez e dirigir todas as mais de dez horas até a Argentina era uma grande surpresa.

Talvez precisasse de uma bebida que o incentivasse um pouco mais a realmente fazê-lo - afinal, fora a bebida que havia o colocado dentro de Jorge na primeira vez em direção ao país vizinho com a roupa do corpo e uma mochila de remédios.

 

***

 

Encontrou Martin exatamente onde esperava, ao meio dos músicos, dedilhando sua guitarra companheira despreocupado, com o mesmo sorriso leve no rosto que Vadão se lembrava de ter visto tantas vezes durante os poucos dias que passaram juntos. Parecia leve - era leve. Parte do que tanto o fazia se surpreender com aquela amarração do destino em forma de cicatrizes na pele era o quão opostos eles eram. Ao mesmo passo, aquilo o fazia se perguntar que tipo de peça estaria o universo tentando pregar nele - logo ele que não dava tanta atenção assim para as misticidades do mundo.

“Vadão? Vadão!”, Miguel fora o primeiro a avistar o brasileiro e, com um sorriso simpático, esbarrou nos outros dois amigos, indicando o rapaz na porta. Logo Martin o havia visto e não tinha para onde fugir. Não tinha como dar meia volta, entrar no Jorge e fingir que tudo aquilo tinha sido uma grande doideira. Talvez Martin não acreditasse em almas gêmeas também e não quisesse lidar com aquilo. Haviam muitas possibilidades e trabalhar com todas elas não era algo que agradava o dublê.

Dando-se por vencido, ele se aproximou dos três, sendo recebido com a festa costumeira que os argentinos faziam toda vez, ao meio de abraços e gritarias, Martin olhava o outro com atenção.  
“Já sentiu saudade, marrentinho?”, proferiu o outro, quando fora a sua vez de cumprimentar. Agora, parecia que os abraços haviam se tornado algo que eles faziam - talvez até para compensar a despedida estranha que tiveram na última noite de Vadão em Buenos Aires, com o moreno murmurando um adeus rápido no meio da noite  e indo embora de volta para o carro, como se temesse ser descoberto por algo que definitivamente já não era segredo para mais ninguém. Nem para ele mesmo, por mais que se recusasse a assumir para si mesmo.  
“Acho que faltou eu me despedir direito de você”, respondeu, saindo do abraço do loiro com um sorriso - o tal sorriso de dentes separados que o ouvira elogiar tantas vezes na última vez que se viram -, estendendo a mão para bagunçar os cabelos loiros já naturalmente desgrenhados de Martin, que se desvencilhou com uma careta. _“O cabelo não”_ , murmurou, arrancando uma risada do brasileiro.  “E escolheu o dia de los enamorados para vir se despedir, bonito?”, provocou o outro, enquanto Paulino e Miguel faziam um coro de risadas atrás.

O dublê pensou em todas as respostas possíveis - incluindo o fato de que, de onde ele vinha, o dia dos namorados era em Junho e a última coisa que ele se importava eram com os feriados argentinos, mas logo fora cortado por Lupe chamando os três, afinal, tinham uma performance a fazer em alguns minutos.  
“Mais tarde, si? Depois do show a gente se despede direito, brasileñito”, proferiu o loiro. Vadão assentiu, indicando que ficaria no bar a noite toda e se despedindo dos outros dois músicos, desejando-os boa sorte.  
Naquela noite, Martin tocou todas aquelas canções de amor dignas de um bom _dia de los enamorados_ com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.


End file.
